1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an X-ray image obtaining apparatus and method, and an imaging apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an X-ray obtaining apparatus and method with increased contrast of an X-ray image and the like, and an X-ray image obtaining apparatus and an imaging apparatus and corresponding methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are electromagnetic radiation with high permeability, and which have wavelengths within a range between gamma rays and ultraviolet rays. When X-rays are radiated to an object, an X-ray image has conventionally been generated based on a principle that the X-ray absorption permeability varies depending on a material constituting the observed object and thickness of the same object. X-ray images may be used for medical purposes, security checks, nondestructive testing, and the like, for example.